From the Equestrian Depths
by ekcja
Summary: U3, The Lighting Hood robot had just a mission to set up basic colony on new world, but space pirates attacked the spaceship while warping and now U3 found itself in not targeted solar system AND if this wouldn't be enough, on a collision course with planet, great day for U3, isn't it?
1. Not as Planned

**Hello. It's my first fanfiction ever created. I don't own either From the Depths or MLP. I may have some gramatical errors, I may fix it sometime. The chapter tooks time after second invasion of Scarlet Dawn but before the civil war of the Lighting Hood. I hope you will enjoy the story, feel free to comment and critize, it will make the story better. Thanks for support. Let's get to reading, then!**

* * *

49 ASD, Lighting Hood HQ, 10 AM

It was pretty calm day. Everyone lived their lives in Neter, nothing bad was happening, but, few years ago Lighting Hood sent 5 probes to search for systems and new planets to colonize  
and conquer. 4 probes lost contact with the Neter, probably got damaged or destroyed by some asteroid in space, but one, after few years, made an amazing discovery of new solar system  
that had 4 planets and 1 sun. 2 Planets were unhabitable because of the close orbit to the sun, one was really far but one, one was in habitable zone, it had animal life, many resources and land  
which would be great colony for the Lighting Hood but Scarlet Dawn would probably claim the colony as Lighting Hood is theirs servant.

Of course the information couldn't be hidden, and was in public.

Which made scenario of independent colony impossible. But first, they didn't want to just send colonists to build the basics of the colony on the planet not even knowing if animals would be agressive or not. That's why they sent U3, the elite robot for building the basics of the colony, so the colonists would just arrive, and settle down easily, without casualties and difficult survival. They started building a space ship capable of defending itself in space and on planet, have a crew capacity of 10, and with a warp drive. It was pretty small ship and vulnerable to attacks. The ship was filled with everything it's needed to build a small, starting colony or outpost to extract resources needed to build more.

With help of building robots, the ship was done pretty fast,  
in just few days. After it was built, the robots loaded resources and U3. U3 would be activated while it would be already in space, it is automatic process. And the day, when the Lighting Hood could colonize the planet has come, everyting was in, everything was okay and good to go. Operators and Technicans were checking the last parts of the ship, so they wouldn't just lose one of best robots and tons of resources for nothing. Finally, the countdown started. 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 and launch! The spaceship launched! It shocked people how fast it launched, it was a lot more faster than average launch of spaceship today.

The spaceship was flied from the atmosphere and was already in orbit, nothing bad was happening yet. Boosters have been decoupled and after few hours, when it was in good position  
to leave orbit and head to the target, it launched it's another engine. The warp drive was almost ready to go, when pirates have appeared on the right trying to catch the ship, and if it would be too fast, destroy it.

U3 was in this time activated, and has been alerted about the pirates coming. U3 has immadietely activated defense systems to shoot two pirate cruisers. The defense system shot at one of the pirate cruisers  
without a miss, but it wasn't enough to stop it. 30 seconds of escaping and firing have passed, few rockets from the pirates were shot, but still none of them have hit the target.  
When warp drive was ready, there was a big *BOOM* at the back, where warp drive was, in the same time from the shake U3 has pressed the warp button that had coordinates to the targeted solar system,  
but the hit resulted in a change of destination but it was too late, the ship already entered warp.

The main engine was heavily damaged from the explosion as well as warp drive.  
When the spaceship has left the warp stage, it was found in other solar system, not the one that was meant to be warped to. The ship has been found in a pretty bad situation, main engine was so damaged,  
that it couldn't be used to even 20% without repairing. Warp drive was damaged and had to recharge, but the damage had rised the recharge time two times. U3 after finding out the ship status,  
checked for the solar system where it is, already knowing that it's not where it should be. After 30 seconds, the ship scanned whole solar system and have detected that it's going to crash to nearby planet.

U3 couldn't do anything about it because main engines were heavily damaged, but he had parachutes on ship for situations like these. There was meant to be 10 of parachutes because of weight of the ship.  
But after the explosion 6 were destroyed which now results even if the other 4 will work, it won't be enough to stop it from smashing to the ground unless he will activate every engine he has to at least  
survive the crash. Ship systems calculated that the crash will happen in 29 minutes and 25 seconds, it would be enough to repair the main engine to at least 40% and these 40% would save the ship from  
total destruction and just little parts to be saved, it would even probably save the whole ship. So U3 activated repairing bots not wasting the needed time. Ship had batteries that could be used for SOS signal, U3 knowing that, not wasting time used antennas on top of the space ship to send SOS signal, who knows who will get it first? U3 thought about who will get it first, pirates or someone else, during that, he joined repairing the ship as well because there is no time to waste.

* * *

*Meanwhile at Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle library, Day time, sometime near Morning*

Twilight Sparkle was searching for a book about the life in space on her bookshelf, using her magic to move books and move them, while Spike came inside.

"Hey sparkle, What are you doing?"

"Me? Oh, I'm searching for the book about the life in space, you know, I am interested if there is someopony else out there... Where it is... Oh, here!" Twilight Sparkle finds the book and takes it  
to the nearest table

"Do you really think there is another pony in stars like you, Twilight? What if they are like the changelings?"

"I don't know, I didn't really think about that. Let's just hope there aren't any changelings out there...I will just read the book." Twilight replied in worried tone.

"Alright, have a good reading, al-" Spike has spit out a scroll out to the ground.

"A message from someone? I guess it's from Dear Celestia? Twilight spoke.

Spike took the scroll and checked the seal.

"Yes, it's from Dear Celestia...It's for you." Spike gave the scroll to Twilight.

"Thank you. " Twilight took the scroll and started reading it loud.

"Dear Twilight Sparkle, I've found something you need to know, I don't know what it is, but it's coming here. I need you to come to the castle very soon." Twilight thought about what did Celestia found and if it's something from the stars, she was worried and left the library heading to the castle where Celestia is in.

* * *

 **Alright, that's all for first chapter. As I said before, feel free to critize, it makes my fanfiction better. And thanks for nice comments, it supports me and my fanfiction. In next episode I will probably make U3 encounter the civilization. Heh, why probably? Because I don't know if I will make the landing of the ship somewhere far away from Equestria or next to Castle. C'ya.  
**


	2. The Contact

**Hello everyone! It may be a long time after the last upload but hey! Here it is ! Fresh new chapter! I hope you will enjoy this one as the one before or even more!**

* * *

After Twilight left the library, she immadietely headed to the castle, hoping that nothing bad is going on, yeah, hoping. After 1 minute, she met Rainbow Dash moving in same direction - to the castle.  
They both saw themselves and welcomed themselves.

"Hi, Twilight! How are you doing today?" Rainbow Dash asked happily.

"Good, thanks...Yeah..."

"Is everything alright?" Rainbow Dash answered with worried tone.

"I've got a message from Princess Celestia that I should go to the castle as soon as possible."

"Oh, Well, I am going there too umm... Do you know why does she need you?"

"I don't know, she didn't write why. She just wrote that I have to go to castle, I hope everything is alright." Bit worried tone.

"I hope too... Oh look! We're closer than we thought!"

"Oh Yes! Yes we are!"

After 5 minutes of walking they both arrived at the castle in the same time, Guard came very fast very worried and told them:

"Dear Twilight Sparkle! Princess Celestia needs you now! Yo-You-" **takes deep breaths after fatigue because of running**

"I what? Let's just go to Princess! C'mon!" After that, Twilight and Dash ran to throne room leaving guard behind.

Twilight and Rainbow Dash stormed inside of the throne room, finding Princess Celestia waiting for them. Both Twilight and Rainbow Dash genuflected.

"There is no actual time, stand up!" After that, they stood up shocked looking around and asking what is going on.

"Come, to the balcony!"

They arrived at the balcony with already waiting guards. Everyone were looking at the sky, pointing on one dot on the sky, it was getting bigger and bigger, some ponies panicked, some wondered, and some were just shocked.

Thankfully, Princess Celestia calmed them down. And gave Twilight Telescope to find out what that thing is, after Twilight Sparkle looked through the telescope, she saw some sort of metal in the sky flying down to Equestria. Twilight had only one thing in mind. And she said it loud.

"Ship?!" Everyone looked shocked at Twilight, but it actually looked like one through telescope. Twilight knew it's not going to hit Ponyville or the Castle.

Meanwhile, U3 Spaceship, few minutes before collision

U3 Furiously checked everything and pulled back repairing robots as they are going into the atmosphere and repair robots in space could probably burn to ashes or pushed kilometres away from the ship. The robot was ready for the heat, and the crash, or, if lucky enough, hard landing. Robot was ready for collision, and now, it was waiting. Waiting for collision. After he would collide, He would scout the area, extract resources from it, and would start building some sort of army and outpost on this planet.

Finally, Spaceship entered the atmosphere, The spaceship was going pretty fast. Very fast down, and very fast in overall. Main parachutes would either get ripped off, or they would rip off parts from the rocket. Thankfully, Engine can be used as well to at least try to survive, so robot activated engine. But undifinetely, he was still going too fast to even thinking of survival. So after the spaceship had at least speed good enough to at least not rip itself or parachutes, U3 opened them, with fast and shaking flip, which almost ripped the spaceship robot congratulated to himself this and headed on.

He was approaching the gound 10m/s. After he landed, the spaceship flipped because it landed on it's main engine but it was mostly teared apart in result, Antena got completely destroyed because it was on the side that flipped. After the ship stopped moving U3 left the cockpit and took the resources. The robot looked around scouting his area. After he was done he started building small plane "Streak" to scout bigger area. He mounted AI controller to plane to patrol area by itself.

He fueled the plane and started it up. The plane automatically started flying and went to the Canterlot direction. The robot detected a small field of resources nearby, so he started building small outpost that could extract resources. Now he only hoped that the planet population isn't hostile.

Meanwhile at the Canterlot castle.

Everyone was shocked at what they saw, it didn't land too far, and they saw that it opened parachutes and fire bursted out of that thing. Everyone were talking what is that and why did it land here. Some guards had to calm other guards until everyone saw a flying thing coming towards them with fire bursting out of it's back, everyone panicked and most guards escaped from the balcony. Only few guards,Princess Celestia and Twilight Sparkle left.

The thing was coming closer and closer until it flied above them and it was still going. It was just flying around a bit over the castle and Ponyville and came back to the place where spaceship landed. No-one even said a word. Everyone just looked amazing at this thing and shocked as well.

"W-what was t-thiss flying t-thing...?" Twilight Sparkle barely said her words.

"I don't know, Twilight, but I don't think it wants to hurt us."

"H-how do you know?!" One of guards said, Princess Celestia just looked at guard and he said

"I'm sorry Princess Celestia, t-this will never happen again." He moved head down as his apology.

"I think w-we should go there and check what is that thing." Twilight Sparkle said. After that, Celestia nodded and they were about to leave the castle when Pinkie Pie came and said in amazement

"WOW! Guests from stars! I need to throw a part-" Twilight stopped her and said

"No Pinkie Pie, not yet, we don't know them."

"But...We will throw a party!?"

"Yeah, sure we will do."

"Yay!"

And they all left castle and started moving towards the place where plane disapeared. They didn't know what to do next. They would go there find out what is this thing and what? Nobody thought of that but they all moved there, even Princess Celestia because it may be really dangerous and they will need help.

On their way, they got into a changeling trap. Changelings attacked them from both sides, they tried to fight off with theirs magic and power of hoofs but it wasn't enough as the amount of them was too huge. When they were about to lose the fight, they heard some sound, weird sound like in that moment when they first saw metallic thing.  
It was getting louder and louder, even changelings stopped and didn't know what is coming but they all saw this thing come back again. This time, this thing was't just flying around but they all saw that it dropped some thing from it's inside, before they would even think what that thing is, it hit the big group of changelings tearing them to pieces, making them fly and getting burned to ash.

After that event everyone were terrified and ran away as fast as they could. Good for changelings it was the only thing that dropped from the thing. Now, just pack of ponies left not knowing anything what just happened, and were terrified at both of what have this thing done, and how much blood there was. Even one of those guards vomited to the ground as he saw burning, teared apart dead bodies and some of them were still bleeding out.  
This event was terryfing for everyone, shocked in place, no-one even moved for a while, just nothing but quieter screams from pain until one of ponies said

"M-m-my G-G-God..." It was from Princess Celestia. It was all, nothing more. There was long silence. Just silence. Nothing else. They didn't want to go find out what this thing is... Not now knowing what that thing is capable of, they all came back. They had nothing else to do, they were running to homes most of them crying. They waited. Waited for another day and what can happen, they all thought of that when they arrived at homes. Even one of most brave guards couldn't keep themselves from crying.  
It was really sad and brutal. But, will this thing... Be the worst that will happen in Equestria?

* * *

 **Alright! That's all for now, it may be short indeed, I may have some [some? You mean A LOT grammatical problems.] grammatical problems and I am really sorry about that, I wish I could speak my English as my primary Polish. As before, Comment, Critize and follow this story for more. Also I want to thank you MinecraftZerneas for commenting, critizing and looking forward into this. Also, in my own timeline, The SD invaded the Neter and conquered almost all of it and made LH it's servant/vasal. Goodbye my friends!**


End file.
